¡Quiero conocerla!
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Yuki Evans es la hija de Soul y Maka, su gran deseo es poder conocer a su mama sin importar el lugar, el precio ni mucho menos la época, por lo que junto a sus amigos, deciden viajar al pasado para lograr su cometido y evitar que mueran, pero Blair se equivoca al recitar el hechizo, ¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Lograra Yuki conocer a Maka?
1. Prologo

Prologo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde llovía fuertemente, mientras que una pequeña niña de aproximadamente siete años, jugaba en el jardín dejándose mojar. Su larga cabellera rubia se pegaba a su rostro, mientras que sus ojos rojos como la sangre, observaban con deleite el agua resbalando por las plantas.

-¡Yuki! –grito una voz, la niña levanto el rostro al escuchar que su padre la llamaba.

-¡Voy! –respondió, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la mansión en la que vivía.

.

.

.

.

Soul Eater Evans, observo con sorpresa a su hija mojada de pies a cabeza, y una risa escapo de sus labios.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia Yuki? –cuestiono divertido, agachándose a la altura de la pequeña quien le observaba atenta.

Yuki asintió contenta.

-Tía Tsubaki me dio permiso para salir a jugar –respondió muy alegremente, recordando que la mujer de corta cabellera negra le había permitido salir con la condición de que no jugara mucho, porque si no se enfermaría luego.

Soul rio por lo bajo, típico de Tsubaki, se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡Tío Soul! –saludo un pequeño de cabellera negra con tres líneas blancas a su costado, grandes ojos ámbares y piel muy pálida, su parecido a Chrona era impresionante, así como las características que había heredado de Kid.

-Hola Daisuke –saludo Soul, revolviendo con cariño el cabello del pequeño.

Daisuke se acerco entonces a la pequeña rubia, quien observaba atenta los movimientos realizados por su padre, pero pronto una pregunta cruzo su mente.

Ella sabía que las familias normalmente estaban compuestas por una madre, un padre, hermanos, tíos, abuelos, primos y en ocasiones mascotas. En este caso, entonces, Soul era su papa, Kazumi su hermana menor, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty sus tías, Spirit su abuelo, Daisuke, Kirari y Ryu sus primos, Blair su mascota, pero entonces ¿Quién era su mama?

La pregunta rondaba con insistencia en su cabeza, su mirada se poso en Daisuke, quien la miraba curioso de que no dijese nada.

-Dai-chan ¿tú sabes quién es mi mama? –pregunto curiosa, mientras que el pequeño se sobresaltaba y la miraba desconcertado.

-No, no lo sé, ni siquiera yo sé quién es la mía –contesto algo apenado –Pero mi tía Patty me dijo que nosotros a quienes nos falta alguien en la familia, esas personas faltantes ahora están en un muy hermoso lugar y que siempre estarán con nosotros

Yuki lo observo y asintió un par de veces, ella ya sabía que significaba eso, recordaba que a veces iba a una tumba, por lo tanto eso quería decir que esas personas estaban muertas. Tanto como su madre y la de Daisuke y Kirari, el padre de Ryu y los mellizos, ellos ya no regresarían.

-Supongo que eso es un adiós…

.

.

.

.

.

Soul se sentó en la mesa frente a Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, aquellas mujeres parecían cansadas, pero aun así hacían un esfuerzo por jugar con los pequeños.

-Hoy Dai-chan ha preguntado por Kid y Chrona –comento Patty seriamente –Ellos ya saben a que nos referimos al decir que están en un lugar muy hermoso

Tsubaki se tenso.

-Yuki hace unos minutos me dijo que quería que le hablara sobre su mama –prosiguió Liz –Me parece que estuvo hablando con Dai-chan sobre esas personas "faltantes" y han llegado a la conclusión correcta. –Liz observo como todos los presentes sonreían de la misma forma deprimida, incluso ella lo hacía a veces, ver a los hijos de sus amigos fallecidos le causaba mucho dolor.

-Yo se lo he dicho a Ryu hace unos cuantos días, que su papa murió –Tsubaki hablo, mientras recordaba la sonrisa reconfortante que su hijo le había regalado.

-Yo he pensado en decírselo a Yuki –comento Soul, siguiendo con la conversación

Las hermanas se observaron. Era tiempo de hacérselos saber a los mellizos también.

-¿Ya han sido tres años no? –musito Tsubaki

Soul asintió.

-Tres años desde aquel día –pronuncio despacio, observando a los lejos pasar una sombra rápidamente, seguida de otra más.

.

.

.

.

Kirari, una niña de cabello rosa pálido y hermosos ojos ámbares, melliza de Daisuke, entro a la habitación que compartía aquel día con sus primos y su hermano, seguida de Yuki.

-Yo tenía razón –lloriqueo Kirari abrazándose a su hermano, mientras Yuki la observaba con la misma tristeza.

Ryu, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, observo con cierta indiferencia la escena.

-Se los dije. Mi mama me dijo que papa había muerto hacia algunos años –dijo, mientras que Yuki le aventaba un libro. De un momento a otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro Soul, observando a los niños que se ocultaban detrás de Yuki.

-¿Escucharon? –pregunto con suavidad, inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura de ellos, pronto Yuki asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero estamos bien, porque ustedes hacen lo que pueden por nosotros –se apresuro a decir Kirari

-Aunque nos matan las ganas de haber podido conocerles, ¡pero si están ustedes estaremos bien! –prosiguió Yuki, abandonando la idea de preguntar como era su madre.

Soul pareció sorprendido por la madurez de aquello niños, pero decidió no comentar nada.

-Gracias –había sido lo único que había podido decir, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Pero realmente quiero conocer a mi mama –susurro luego de que Soul hubiese abandonado la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Continuara…._


	2. Chapter 1: Hechizo

Capitulo 1

Hechizo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Diez años después…_

_._

_._

_._

Un nuevo día había comenzado ya, el aroma del desayuno se filtraba en cada una de las habitaciones de los habitantes de la casa y en cuestión de segundos pasos en la escalera se hicieron oír.

Los primeros en bajar habían sido Kirari y Daisuke, los hijos mellizos de Kid y Chrona, quienes como todas las mañanas bajaban discutiendo. Kirari llevaba ahora el cabello recogido en dos coletas altas con un par de mechones sueltos a cada lado de su rostro, a una altura "simétrica", según mencionaba Daisuke cada que podía.

-Sin duda Dai-chan, has heredado la manía de tu padre –menciono Patty riendo suavemente mientras entregaba su desayuno a los mellizos. –Solo espero que Kira-chan te aguante –pronuncio observando a Kirari a quien todos llamaban "Kira-chan", cariñosamente.

La joven peli rosa de catorce años negó con la cabeza.

-No se lidiar con las manías de Dai-chan –pronuncio mientras comenzaba a comer, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano.

Desde la cocina, los mellizos lograron oír la risa de Tsubaki y Liz, mientras que detrás de ellos, más pasos se escuchaban llegar.

Ryu Nakatsukasa, hijo de Black Star y Tsubaki, observo con cierto asombro el silencio que Daisuke mantenía.

-¿Acaso estás enfermo, Dai? –pregunto, acercándose al chico pelinegro y sentándose a su lado en la mesa, sonrojándose ligeramente al ver a Kirari.

-No, es solo que Kira-chan me está ignorando –dijo, antes de seguir a su deber de terminar el desayuno.

Ryu suspiro, eso no era tan anormal como parecía, era en realidad algo más usual de lo que debería.

Antes de que Ryu pudiese decir nada, mas pasos se oyeron.

En el lugar apareció Kazumi Evans, apodada Kami-chan, hija menor de Soul y Maka. A diferencia de su hermana, Kazumi tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos rojo sangre, tenía diez años y era muy amable y considerada, muy unida a su hermana mayor.

-¡Buenos días! –saludo sonriente, captando la atención de Kira, quien le sonrió amigable.

-Buenos días Kami-chan –saludo –Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo –pidió, retirando la silla que estaba a su lado. La pequeña no dudo y obedeció casi al instante en que se lo pidieron, Patty a su vez, le puso su plato en la mesa.

-¿Hoy no recoges tu cabello? –pregunto Ryu extrañado de ver a la menor de los Evans con el cabello suelto. La niña rio suavemente.

-Yuki-nee, aun no estaba lista, así que me pidió que esperase un poco. –Ryu comprendió, y se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta de que era Yuki quien recogía el cabello de Kami.

A los pocos segundos, Yukikaze Evans, apodada Yuki-chan o Yuki-nee, bajo las escaleras. Su larguísima cabellera rubia recogida en una cebolla con unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes saliendo, dándole un aspecto casual, sus usuales mechones a cada lado de su rostro caían con gracia sobre sus hombros y su flequillo tan idéntico al de su madre reposaba sobre su frente. Sus ojos rojos con la edad habían adquirido una segunda tonalidad de verde jade, dándoles un aspecto misterioso.

-Hola Yuki-chan –saludo Patty, sirviendo la porción de Yuki, quien se sentaba junto a su hermana por suplica de esta.

-Hola tía –saludo esta a su vez, de que comenzaba a comer.

Patty observo con extrañeza a la rubia, puesto que las profundas ojeras eran ya imposibles de ocultar y parecían más bien golpes.

Yuki sintió que era observada por su hermana, cosa que no era del todo de extrañar, ya que estaría esperando por ella para que la ayudara a cepillarse el cabello.

-Yuki-nee, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto la menor preocupada, al notar que su hermana parecía más bien cansada. La mayor de las hermanas Evans observo con desconcierto a Kami.

-Estoy como siempre –fue su única respuesta, sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella.

Todos sabían que Yukikaze Evans no era buena mintiendo, sabían que cuando lo intentaba era porque escondía algo sumamente importante, y que lo escondiera les causaba más curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué escondes Yuki? –cuestiono Ryu, clavando su mirada en ella cuando estuvo seguro de que ya ninguna de sus tías estaban por los alrededores. Yuki se sobresalto.

-¿Yo?, jeje nada, nada de nada –musito nerviosa, desviando su vista a las escaleras, rezando porque su padre bajara de una buena vez y que por lo tanto ellos entendieran que no diría nada en su presencia.

-No te creo –se unió Kira, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para poder ver mejor a su amiga.

Yuki soltó un suspiro, en verdad a veces le molestaba el no poder convencer a los demás cuando trataba de mentir. Era un gran inconveniente en momentos como ese.

-Está bien. Pero se los diré cuando todos se hayan ido a Shibusen, no conviene que me oigan –susurro, mientras los jóvenes la miraban confundidos.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuki Evans observo con desconfianza a Blair, quien iba de un lado a otro canturreando la melodía del cabaret, mientras echaba en una gran olla los "ingredientes necesarios".

-¿Entonces les dirás? –pregunto la gata mirándola de reojo, mientras revolvía el liquido marrón que se había vuelto bastante viscoso.

Yuki asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No me parece justo que yo si tenga la oportunidad de poder conocer y salvar a mi mama y ellos no –dijo recargando su espalda en la pared, observando por la ventana como su arma y la meister de Ryu, ingresaban en la mansión luego de haber hablado con Soul y el peliblanco se retiraba junto a sus tías. –Ya es hora –pronuncio mientras se levantaba pesadamente.

Blair sonrió para sus adentros, Yuki era tan igual a Maka como lo era de Soul.

-Ahora regreso –anuncio Yuki, saliendo del lugar con pesadez. No sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás ante su idea, pero aunque tuviese que ir sola, ella iría.

Yuki siguió bajando los escalones, avanzando un poco más rápido hasta que pudo visualizar a sus amigos en la cocina. Su arma al verla venir sonrió ampliamente.

-Yuki –saludo, esperando a que la rubia terminase de bajar las escaleras.

-Kai-kun –saludo la rubia, abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

Kamui Asakura, apodado Kai, es un chico de cabellera negra azulada, de profundos ojos azul zafiro, piel muy blanca casi pálida, alto, delgado y ligeramente musculoso. Un chico por demás guapo y popular. Muy amable y educado es la adoración de todos y que además, está muy enamorado de Yuki y ella no lo sabe.

-¡Me alegro que vinieses! –canturreo la chica, soltándolo casi al instante. -¡Tu también Kana-chan!

Kanade Akihime, apodada Kana, es una chica de larga cabellera purpura y ojos verdes, de piel blanquecina y muy delgada, no muy alta y muy enérgica y tímida con los desconocidos. Es la compañera de Ryu. Está enamorada de Daisuke, pero al igual que Kai, no se atreve a decírselo.

-Bueno Yuki, nos dirás que estas ocultando ¿sí o no? –pregunto una impaciente Kira, acercándose a la mayor de las hermanas, quien asintió levemente.

-Sentémonos –sugirió Ryu, señalando el cómodo sillón. El grupo se sentó, fijando todos su vista en la rubia.

-Verán, hace algunas semanas me han entrado ganas de conocer a mi mama –dijo, mientras clavaba su vista en sus manos que reposaban sobre su regazo. –Se lo comente a Blair y ella me dijo que había un hechizo que me podría ayudar. Este hechizo me mandara exactamente en el año en el que murió, varios días antes como para poder evitarlo, ya saben, hace diecisiete años -explico, mientras esperaba la reacción de los presentes.

-¿Pensabas ir sola? –cuestiono Dai con el ceño fruncido, observando con cierta furia a la muchacha.

-No. Planeaba decirles mañana, varios días antes de que estuviese todo listo, pero Blair ha ido rápido y estuvo listo antes de lo previsto, seis días exactamente –susurro –Quería pedirles que viniesen conmigo…

Kirari desvió la mirada.

-Yo si quiero ir –anuncio Ryu, esperanzado.

-Yo también –agrego Dai, observando a su hermana, quien a su vez asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Sí, yo iré Yuki-nee –dijo Kami, mientras se abrazaba a Ryu.

-¿Nosotros qué pintamos aquí entonces? –pregunto Kana confundida.

Yukikaze sonrió.

-Quería compartir con ustedes la posibilidad de que conocieran a sus padres de jóvenes, quería que compartieran nuestra felicidad con nosotros, como nuestros amigos que son –murmuro Yuki sonrojada de la pena.

Kai y Kana sonrieron ante el gesto.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos? –pregunto una contenta Kami

-Hoy, en este momento –pronuncio despacio, mirando divertida las diferentes expresiones que habían en los rostros de los presentes.

-¿Pero quién avisara aquí entonces?, ¿Cómo sabrán tu papa y mis tías? –pregunto Dai alterado, comenzando a dar vueltas en círculos perfectos ante la asombrada mirada de Kami.

-Sera Blair –tranquilizo la rubia, mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones.

-¿A dónde vas? –quiso saber Kai.

-A donde esta Blair –respondió –Vamos –todos la siguieron, casi al instante de que se los ordeno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La bruja sonrió al ver entrar al grupo, ella se encontraba sentada en una de sus famosas calabazas y terminaba de revolver aquella extraña sustancia.

-¿Listos? –pregunto feliz, bajando de un salto.

Ryu asintió afirmativamente, mientras que Kami se abrazaba a su hermana fuertemente.

-Allá vamos, pasen para este lado –señalo un extraño circulo, mientras ella tomaba un poco de la poción marrón burbujeante.

El grupo obedeció al instante, mientras se paraban en el centro y Blair rociaba a sus alrededores el líquido. La mujer tomo el libro que antes leía y lo puso en la página, luego se paro frente al círculo extendiendo la mano libre.

-_Remueve las cadenas del tiempo y el espacio. Deja que el espíritu de estos jóvenes se eleve y vayan al pasado. El tiempo y el lugar que son los mismos…-_una luz comenzó a rodear a los jóvenes y una ventisca se creo, moviendo la pagina que Blair leía –_Deja cruzar a ese lado del tiempo, abre el cielo y extiende tus alas, ¡el gran deseo es el pasado! –_en el momento en el que Blair termino de recitar, desaparecieron de la vista de la mujer, quien sonrió y observo el libro.

La bruja se puso pálida.

-Un momento, este no es…el hechizo –Blair se dejo caer al suelo –Los hechizo se han entremezclado –pronuncio a borde del desmayo.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuki sentía que caía en un abismo sin fin. La chica abrió los ojos, y se encontró con que efectivamente caía, a su alrededor miles de relojes de distintas épocas flotaban con imágenes reflejadas en sus cristales, mientras que los gritos de Kira y Kana taladraban sus oídos.

Pasados los minutos, la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearlos, hasta que volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Blair corría a todo lo que podía, el terror invadía cada poro de su ser y las lagrimas por el miedo no dejaban de salir.

La mujer se detuvo en el frente de Shibusen, con aquel viejo libro pegado a su pecho y buscando con la mirada a cualquier persona que la llevara hasta Soul y Tsubaki.

-Blair, ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono la dulce voz de Tsubaki, acercándose a la aterrorizada bruja.

-¡Tsubaki!, ¡Esto es malo, muy malo! –chillo abrumada.

La pelinegra no supo porque, pero un muy mal presentimiento la inundo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-He mandado a los chicos al pasado, pero los hechizos se han mezclado y no se a que época fueron a parar –explico preocupada.

Tsubaki se quedo de piedra, observando con horror a la gata.

-¿Qué has hecho que cosa?

.

.

.

.

.

_Continuara….._

.

.

.

¡Hoolaaas!

Por fin puedo actualizar, he intentado que el capitulo quede largo, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a:

_**tsuki.1416: **__Jeje gracias. Si tienes dudas, sabes que puedes preguntarme. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**Camille Weasley: **__Jaja, ¡Gracias!, me alero que te guste la historia._

_**Ren Miyamoto: **__Espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Jumbiie Hana: **__Llorare, me has dicho cruel. Je, no te creas. Ya sabes que los prólogos no suelo hacerlos muy largos, y a veces tampoco los capítulos. Pero, me gustaría que me dijeras, ¿Qué te paso? Y ¿Cómo estás?, por lo pronto publique lo más rápido que mi imaginación e inspiración me dejaron, pero espero te alivies pronto._

Y a todos los demás lectores y lectoras que lean la historia, se los agradezco mucho.

Espero estén bien, y los que no, les deseo una pronta recuperación.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato


End file.
